Stumbling into the Greek World
by The Silver Lights
Summary: Chris Vegas can't sleep and when she goes to take a walk, she finds herself thrown into the Greek world, shadow traveled actually with Nico di Angelo. she says she's not a demigod, but will her powers and love prove otherwise? DISCONTINUED. REMAKE OF STORY: LOVING IMPOSSIBLE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alone in the night

I tossed and turned in my bed, not able to sleep. As I stared at the ceiling, I had the strange feeling that I should go outside for a walk. I tried to ignore this unusual urge and tried to go to sleep; I couldn't do either of these things. So I sighed, got out of bed, and walked downstairs to the front door. When I stepped out into the cool, autumn night, I wasn't sure where I should go. All of a sudden, I heard a yell. I ran toward the sound and stopped a block away from my house. There, in front of me was a boy about my age with a torn t-shirt, black jeans, dark, messy black hair, and really, really pale skin. He was on his knees and his head hung down. I knew I should turn around, run away, and forget what I saw. Because I had never seen anything like it: about twenty men wearing dark armor were standing before the poor kid. Well, I can't really call them _men_, because, well, they weren't. They _looked_ like men, but they were these weird transparent….. _things. _You could see the creatures' bones and everything! I guess you could call them skeletons, because that's what they looked like, but let me tell you, if these things went trick-or-treating, they wouldn't be getting any candy, that's for sure. The things' started coming forward. The boy raised a sword, (yes; a _sword_) and some of the creatures fell asleep. More came forward.

I heard chattering sounds behind me and I turned around, seeing ten of the things were behind me. One of them reached out and grabbed my arm and I kicked it in the gut. Three more came and drew swords and took out guns. I swung my right leg and knocked the guns out of their hands. Reaching down, I grabbed a sword from the one I had kicked down and was soon sword fighting with the others. After a while, there were only a few skeletons left and they were all after the boy. He fought them off and I helped him. Once they were all dead, I looked over at the boy and he fainted, falling to the ground. My legs got weak and my knees gave in, I had to find strength to get the boy and myself to safety.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I stood up, pulling the boy up with me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I dragged him and myself back to my house. I went to our backyard and laid him in one of the hammocks and went inside. Stumbling back outside with a first aid kit and medicine, I bandaged the boy's arm where a sword had cut him and all the other wounds he had. After about a half an hour of him mumbling in his sleep, he started to move and come to. Standing up, I quickly grabbed his sword and held it up close to him. I watched as he opened his dark brown eyes and stared into mine in surprise.

"wha-" he said, reaching for his waist but realizing I had his sword. He tried to move away but fell sideways out of the hammock, with me moving right behind him with the blade close to his neck.

"Who are you?" I asked. His eyes looked at me in confusion. Now I was surprised. What was so confusing about 'who are you'? The boy stood up and said "Nico…di Angelo." trying to edge around the blade. I looked into his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. I lowered the sword a bit, but still held it close to him.

"What were those things, and why were they trying to kill you?" he sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Oh, I bet I would buster. He had no idea what kind of things had happened to me in my lifetime. Monsters and weird creatures and strange things were always around me. Now that I knew he wasn't a threat or anything, I gave him back his sword.

"Thanks for… For helping me." He said, remembering the army we faced and seeing the bandages on him. "No problemo, dude." I replied. With that, he turned to leave, but I grabbed onto his shoulder and we flu into darkness. When it was over, I landed in the grass, a few yards from Nico. I didn't recognize where I was. We were in a woods somewhere and a little ways off, I could see some cabins. I think we were at a camp.


	2. Not the best first impression

A/N hey! sorry if this doesn't turn out very good. i ma new and im not very good at adding new chapters so if this gets messed up, its all my fault. im sorry. thx to yuo if you rveiewed! sorry. if the words are messed up. i am a little dyslexic. sorry. haha. i have ADHD too, maybe im a demigod! I wsih. ok. enough of me talking. onto the story! also, if this chapetr is bad,it's midnight and i and really tired.

* * *

><p>i tried to call out or yell, anything, but i couldn't find my voice, i was too shocked about what had just happened. Nico walked towards a fire a few more yards away and i noticed another boy, a little older than Nico sitting by it. "Took you long enough, di Angelo." the boy said. realizing i wasn't suppose to be here, i crawled behind a bush next to me and tried to think of what to do, but no matter how hard i tried, i couldn't think straight. After a while of failing at seizing my mind, i found myself listening in on their conversation.<p>

"Where have you been, Nico?"

"Sorry, i was attacked and someone came and helped me. the next think i knew, i was in a hammock with my own sword to my throat."

"Wait, the dude saved you, and then tried to kill you?"

"not exactly. first of all, it wasn't a _dude._ it was a girl. second, she didn't try to kill me. she was just protecting herself until she knew i wasn't gonna hurt her."

"ok. Don't you find it kinda strange that she showed up out of nowhere?"

shrugging, Nico thought about it. "not really. i didn't really think about it at teh time. well, actually,-wait, what was that?"

"what?" the boy said, looking around.

"i-i think i heard something out there." He got up and walked in the opposite direction of me. As he walked away, i heard panting behind me. If I had my voice, i would have screamed because a few yards away was the biggest dog i had ever seen. It was as black as the shadows around it and as big as a tank. i moved back and felt a blade under my hand. i grabbed the knife and stood up, raising my hand and started to bring it down on the monster. There was a loud sound of metal on metal as the boy by the fire intersected my blow at the dog. he knocked the knife out of my hand and stepped behind me with his sword at my throat.

"Don't touch my her. You kill her and I kill you. Who are you?"

I still couldn't find my voice and the lack of oxygen getting to my lungs wasn't helping.

"Who are you?" he asked again, pressing the blade harder to my throat. i started seeing black and white dots all around me and man, i was freaking out. he's gonna kill me. he's gonna kill me. Tell my family i love them, well except for my brother.

Thank god for Nico. "Percy! stop!"

Immediately, he, Percy im guessing, let me go and i fell to the ground, everything going black.

Nico's POV

"wait, the dude saved you, and then tried to kill you?"

"Not exactly. First of all, it wasn't a _dude_. it was a girl. second, she didn't try to kill me, she was just protecting herself until she knew i wasn't gonna hurt her." It was true, She didn't try to hurt me, and i doubt she could. Although, she looked like she had no idea how to use a sword, and that was dangerous.

"ok. Don't you find it kinda strange that she just showed up out of nowhere?"

i shrugged and thought about it. I did scream, and i was in a big neighborhood full of houses. Anyone could have heard me and come to investigate. "not really. i didn't really think about it at the tmie , actually," I stopped as i heard a twig snap and footsteps running toward us. "wait, what was that?"

"what?" " i-i think i heard something out there."

i walked towards the sound, leaving Percy by the fire. When i didn't find or hear anything, i walked back. Percy was holding a knife to a girl's throat, muttering something. I walked closer and i stopped as i recognized the girl Percy was about to kill. running forward, i started yelling, "Percy! stop!" He let go of her and she fell to the ground, not moving. i ran to her side to see if she was ok. it wasn't like i really cared about her, but hey, she saved my life. the least i can do is try to keep my idiot cousin from slitting her throat. seeing she was fine, just passed out, i turned to Percy.

"Percy!" i groaned, getting up.

"What? she tried to kill Mrs. O' Leary! I wasn't going to let her kill my pet hellhound!"

"Dude! She's the girl that helped me kill the skeletons. She saved me."

He froze for a moment, thinking. "oohhhhh."

"Yeeaaaaaa..." i rolled my eyes. I swear. He's really brave and heroic, but sometimes, he's a complete idiot.

"umm..." He shifted around awkwardly. "what do we do with her?"

i rolled my eyes. Idiot. "We draw a mustache on her and feed her to Mrs. O'Leary."

He looked a little hopeful. "really?" Idiot.

"No, we have to take her to the infirmary and tell Chiron. Come on, help me pick her up."

We were about to carry her the whole way to the Big House, but i got a better idea. Putting her in my arms bridal style, I took a deep breath and ran into the shadows.

I was instantly blinded by the sudden brightness of the room. I stepped forward and was right behind Chiron, in horse form with curlers in his tail. It took some will power not to laugh.

"Hey." I said, causing him to jump. "Nico. Must you always do that?"

i walked over to the couch and put the girl down, then turned to him shrugging. "I donno. It's kinda my thing."

"Who is she?" I frowned as I realized that i didn't know her name. "What happened to her?" He said, referring to the cut on her throat from Percy, and forgetting his first question.

"She asw Mrs. O' Leary and tried to stab her and then Percy,-" "Mrs. O' Leary? Percy? Yes, that's all i need ot hear. Let's get her to the infirmary."

* * *

><p>how was it? good? terrible? Did it go to fast? Do you think they were out of character? im sorry if some of the words are messed up because of my dyslexia. Please review, or not. Whatever floats your boat. Do't worry. more romance later on.<p> 


	3. I hate you

A/N Hey! It's little ol' me, back from Paris! Yea, right! I wish... I'm stuck in the US for now. But someday, I will travel the world! Okay, enough of this stupid authors note... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Girls POV (Chris)<p>

_'where am I?'_ I thought as i opened my eyes to a room full of white beds and a ceiling fan circling above me.

_'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I can't die! There's so many things I haven't done. Like, beat the high score on Call of Duty, or played ultimate assassin, or hacked into Taylor Swift's phone, or played laser tag with Santa Clause on a dragon dressed in pizza!' _Yea, I know, stupid dream, but, hey, it can happen! Yea... no, it can't happen.

I tried to sit up, but a strong hand pushed me back down. Yay! I can feel something! I'm not dead! I'm not dead! Hooray!

"You're not strong enough yet. Lay down."

I looked over to see that one guy from last night sitting next to me. What was his name? Um... Nick? Uh... Nico? Nico.

"Where am I?"

"In a bed."

I glared at him. "Gee, thanks, that helped me a lot."

"In the infirmary, in the Big house at Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, U.S.A, Earth." He said, returning my glare. "Is that better?"

"Perfect." Man, who spit in his cereal?. Once again I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down again. Rather harshly this time, making me flinch.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. I don't care if I'm not allowed to get up; no one tells me what to do. I got up for the last time and smacked his hand away when he tried to make me lay back down.

Now he was really annoyed... mission accomplished. "You have to rest."

"I don't _**have**_ to do anything!"

I ran outside, but as soon as I stepped of the porch, a man on a big, white horse grabbed my arm as i went past him. Falling backward, I looked up and was stunned when I realized that the man wasn't on a horse, he was one! Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! I take back what I said before. A horse-man? A dog as black as the night and as big as a tank? I _am_ dead!

"Nico. I thought I told you to keep her in the infirmary."

"She's stubborn, Chiron." A voice behind me replied. I barely noticed it was Nico, I was still staring in awe at the horse man. He smiled down at me, but I just kept staring. "Que les meduses!" I said. (A/N thats french for 'what the jellyfish', which i say a lot.)

"Mr. Di Angelo, why don't you take Miss..." He looked down at me expectantly.

"...Chris."

"Miss Chris on a tour of camp." That got me back to normal. I don't want to go on a tour with this guy!

"What? Can't Percy do it?" He glared at me and I glared right back. Even though i didn't want to walk around with this guy, at least i didn't say it out loud.

"Can't you just go drown in a lake?" I asked.

"Ah! Now you're asking for it chick!" He yelled back. He lungded at me, but the horse-man help him back. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Apparently, the horse man saw that we didn't like each other. (Gee, I wonder why he thinks that?) Sighing, he nodded. "Very well. Take her to Percy."

Nico came over and pulled me to my feet and started walking away. He noticed I wasn't following him, and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming or what?" He snapped. Scowling, I followed. "Where are we going? Who's Percy?" I asked.

"The guy that tried to kill you last night."

Oh, joy.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry. I know it's really short, but my sisters 21st b-day is coming up, and we're really busy. Plus, I have karate, dance piano practice, guitar practice and stuff like that going on, so I'll do my best to update a lot.


	4. Greek, an insulting horse & Dr Dolittle

A/N Hi! really sorry, but i've been busy, and i wasn't feeling well for like, a week. any way, sorry the chapters are short and badly written, but don't worry. they will get better! (I'm not positive yet, but) this takes place right after the Battle of the Labyrinth. WHAT R U DOING STILL LOOKING AT THIS THIS STUPID A/N? REEEEAAAAAADDDD!

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

Nico dragged me to a big cluster of cabins, each with their own unique style and decoration. We headed to a cabin where every window (or all of them that i could see) was facing the sea. The outer walls were rough gray stone with pieces of seashells and coral, and the whole thing looked like the bottom of the ocean shore. When we stopped walking, Nico calmly knocked on the door, and almost instantly, it was opened and in the doorway stood a boy about 14 or 15 years old. He had black hair and sea green eyes, I recognized him from the night before, and I assumed this was Percy. I looked behind him and I ran into the cabin when I saw the inside. There were six bunk beds and all of them looked empty except one, and from the ceiling hung bronze horses, but instead of hooves, they had fins i the front, and a tail in the back. Near the back of the room, there was a huge, beautiful fountain made out of gray sea rock with a big fish sprouting water from its mouth. It had coral to decorate it and, when I walked over to it, I could see a bunch of unfamiliar gold coins at the bottom of the grayish-blue stone. The window sills were filled with beautiful underwater plants. (aren't they suppose to be UNDERWATER?) The place was just overall,... magical.

"This is _your_ cabin?" I asked Percy, without turning around.

"Yea." he answered. "I live in here alone, well, Tyson stays here every once and a while, but he's usually in Atlantis with Dad..." I whirred around and stared at him in disbelieve. I didn't know who this Tyson dude was, I'd ask about that later. What I really wanted to know was- "Atlantis?" He nodded. "_Atlantis._ As in... _ATLANTIS?_" He laughed, and when he did I was reminded of the ocean... ah, the ocean. The most beautiful thing in the world.

"Yes. _The_ Atlantis. My dad's underwater palace." I always read all about Greek and Roman myths, and Atlantis and Poseidon was always my favorite myth, but they were just that-_myths_. "Atlantis... Like in Greek mythology. But they're not real." I took another look around the room and then walked over to the two boys to find them talking.

"Didn't you tell her?"

"No, Chiron wanted to leave all that stuff to you."

"Why don't you do it, Nico?"

"Cuz I don't want to." Percy rolled his eyes.

"That's great logic, Di Angelo." I said. I rarely call people by their first name. Unless I don't know their last name, or if I'm really close friends with them, or something like that.

Percy shrugged. "Well, I'm not doing anything right now, so come on." He walked out the door and I followed him, but once outside he stopped.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." He said, turning around to face me. He stuck out his hand, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Poseidon? Yeah, I am definitely standing next to an insane person... "Christynalee, (A/N:pronounced: Chris-teen-ah-lee) Vegas." I replied, shaking his hand. "But call me Christynalee, and I'll kick you to Hell. Call me anything but that."

But, he smiled. He was one of the first people I've met who didn't seem intimidated by my threat. It's probably 'cuz I'm younger than him, and the fact that I'm a girl.

"Alright, but just so you know, I've been to Hell. It's not as bad as you might think." We started walking off, and he showed me around.

I didn't believe him for one single freaking moment. I mean, Greek gods? Being real? Alive and in flipping New York? Yeah, right. Again, I tell you- I am freaking _dead_! Oh well, I decided to go alone with it until I either A. wake up or B. I am proven wrong and I am shown that gods really are real.

After he showed me the rock climbing wall, the infirmary and arena, he led me to the stables.

"Hey, Blackjack. Haven't seen you in a while." A big black horse came into view,but it wasn't a horse, well, it was but it had... _wings_.

"Whoa." I said, walking toward the thing. "Is that a horse or a fat raven that ate way too much?" He horse neighed and snorted at me.

"Blackjack!" Percy said, and the horse neighed.

"Watch your language Blackjack."

another snort.

"I don't care if she insulted you."

"no."

"no im not gonna tell her she smells funny."

Percy Jackson rolled his eyes. And shook his head. "Make sure you don't offend him, or any of them for that matter. He's a Pegasus. A flying horse."

"Were you talking to me before? or..."

"I was talking to Blackjack. Children of Poseidon have the ability to communicate with horses, since our father created them."

Talk to horses? He _talks to horses_. I bit down on my tongue to wake myself up, but all I accomplished was the taste of a little blood in my mouth.

"That's _great_ Dr. Dolittle." I said sarcastically. "What do you do with them?"

"We ride them, of course." I looked over to the voice. It was a young girl, about 14 or 15 years old. She had pretty, curly blonde hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. "Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I haven't seen you around, and school's about to start, so you must be new."

"Uh... Hey." I didn't even bother to shake her hand, I just moved my hand in a small wave. When she realized I wasn't going to say anything, she turned to Percy.

"You do know that you're suppose to be at archery right now... right?"

He just started at her, all confused. "Archery? I'm suppose to... be at... ARCHERY! OH, GODS!" and with that rather loud statement, he ran off in the direction, as he showed me earlier, of archery class.

"So," Annabeth started. "you're a new camper?"

"I guess. I'm Chris Vegas. Jackson was telling me all about the gods and stuff, but he never told me about the cabins."

We started walking in that direction and Annabeth Chase told me all about everything that goes on around the camp and explained to set up of the campers.

"Each camper here has one godly parent and one mortal one, as Percy probably explained. The kids are put into a certain cabin depending on who that god is. For example, Percy's father's Poseidon, so he has cabin #3 over there." She pointed to the beautiful one that I was admiring earlier. "I'm in that one, #6, with the rest of my half-siblings." I looked over and saw a gray building with plain white curtains and an owl carved above the doorway. She led me inside and I saw that there was a workshop and a library, and all the beds were pushed up against the wall. The library was filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, old scrolls, and had tables and chairs piled with textbooks. The workshop was also full of tables and benches, and has cupboards full of materials to build things with. There were also armor, blueprints, old war maps, and 3-D models of buildings laying around.

"Nice place." I said, walking back out. I'm not exactly a book person. I looked around at all of the other places and one of them really caught my eye. "Whose cabin's is that?"

Annabeth followed my gaze. "That's cabin #13. Hades cabin."

"Sweet!" I yelled and ran over to it. I was opening the door once Chase caught up with me, and she looked pretty worried.

"You shouldn't go in there, Chris." She warned. "Not without permission."

What was up with this? People keep telling me what I can and can't do! Well, guess what Princess? Rules were made to be broken.

I completely ignored Chase as I walked in the door and stood inside, with my mouth agape. THIS PLACE IS FREAKING A-W-E-S-O-M-E! The walls were made of solid obsidian and the outside a skull hung over the door and there were torches that burned green fire. On the inside, bunk beds with black, red, and green sheets were laying along the walls. There was one king sized bed on the other side of the cabin. The inside was basically the same as all the others', but the style was what made it cool. Plus, it had a cool flat screen TV, video games, and a black and red and black air-hockey table.

"Who lives in here?" I asked her.

"Nico Di Angelo." She told me. WHAT? That little punk gets this awesome room? NOT. FAIR!

"We should leave, Chris." Annabeth said, now beside me. Ugh! How 'bout you leave and I bask in the awesomeness of the cabin. I shrugged and walked out. _'I'll go because I want to! Not because you told me to!'_ A trumpet sounded, and everyone started running walking or jogging in one direction. "Where are they all going?"

"To dinner, come on."

* * *

><p>WOOHOO! that was the longest chapter i've written so far.i know nico was barely in this ch, but don't worry, he's inthe next one a lot... maybe... i dont know c u guyz l8r!<p> 


	5. AN WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE!

A/N OMG! WE JUST HAD AN EARTHQUAKE HERE!

(I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING BUT MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND SAID HER HOUSE WAS SHAKING AND EVERYTHING. I WAS SITTING IN MY ROOM WITH MY HEADPHONES ON AND I WAS STARING OUT THE WINDOW. YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD HAVE NOTICED, RIGHT?) WE TURNED ON THE NEWS AND THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT AN EARTHQUAKE THAT WENT FROM NEW YORK TO OHIO. AHHHHH! SCARY! IT JUST HAPPENED ABOUT 50 MINUTES AGO! EEEEEP!

BTW: i would love to here about your earthquake/tornado/whatever experiences. PM me or whatever.


	6. Chapter 5 in Percy's view!

A/N hi! sorry it took so long. im going to start updating faster now! to the story! oh, and for all you aladdin lovers, im working on an aladdin fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

It was the evening after I had almost tried to kill that girl. I can't believe I had Riptide digging into her throat, just because she had tried to hurt Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary was my pet hellhound and I promised Daedalus to keep her safe and everything, but the girl was just defending herself. Gods. Annabeth's right; I am a seaweed brain... The girl should be fine, though. It was just a little cut on her throat. It wasn't like I cut her head off... I was cleaning up my cabin when I heard a knock on the door. I was right next to it, so I had it open in less than a second and before me stood the girl from last night. She rushed into the room, without more than a glance in my direction. Well, I was right: she was perfectly fine.

"This is YOUR cabin?" she asked me, not turning around.

"Yea." I answered, simply. "I live in here alone, well, Tyson stays here every once and a while, but he's usually in Atlantis with Dad.." She whipped around like a whirl pool and stared at me like I was completely insane. I didn't understand. Maybe she didn't know that children of Poseidon could breath underwater. "Atlantis?" I nodded. "_Atlantis._ As in... _ATLANTIS?_" I laughed, and when I did, she immediately smiled and got a dreamy, peaceful look on her face, but after a moment, she snapped right back to reality.

"Yes. _The_ Atlantis. My dad's underwater palace." Now, I was starting to get confused. "Atlantis... Like in Greek mythology. But they're not real." She took another look around the room and then walked over to to us.

"Didn't you tell her?" I asked him, even more confused than before.

"No, Chiron wanted to leave all that stuff to you."

"Why don't you do it, Nico?"

"Cuz I don't want to." I found myself rolling my eyes. I was going to say something smart-aleck-y to him, but the girl beat me to it.

"That's great logic, Di Angelo." I noticed she didn't call him by his first name, what's up with that?

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not doing anything right now, so come on." I walked out the door assuming she would be smart and follow me, but once outside I realized something and stopped.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." I apologized, turning around to face her. I stuck out my hand, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." She looked at me like I was nuts for a split second, but then it was gone."Christynalee, (A/N:pronounced: Chris-teen-ah-lee) Vegas." She replied, quickly. "But call me Christynalee, and I'll kick you to Hell. Call me anything but that."

I smiled, thinking what should would have said if she knew what we were, and the truth about Greek.

"Alright, but just so you know, I've been to Hell. It's not as bad as you might think." We started walking off, and I showed her around, explaining everything about us and the gods to her. I admit, I'd like to say that she freaked out and went crazy, but she took the news pretty well. Eh... she's probably seen crazy things that boosted her belief. After I showed her the rock climbing wall, the infirmary and arena, I led me to the stables.

"Hey, Blackjack. Haven't seen you in a while." Blackjack trotted out.

_Hey Boss!_

I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa." She said, walking toward the thing. "Is that a horse or a fat raven that ate way too much?" Blackjack neighed and snorted at her angrily.

_A fat raven? Where'd she get that from? I gonna trot all over her and-_

"Blackjack!" I said, and he neighed.

_She's such a rude-_

"Watch your language Blackjack."

_But Boss! She insulted me!_

"I don't care if she insulted you."

_Can I please kick her? Just once?_

"no."

_She smells funny. Boss! Tell her that. Insult her! Tell her!_

"no I'm _not_ gonna tell her she smells funny."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Honestly, it was cool to talk to horses, and all, but these guys could really get on my nerves. I probably should have warned her that they're a little bit touchy. "Make sure you don't offend him, or any of them for that matter. He's a Pegasus. A flying horse."

"Were you talking to me before? or..."

"I was talking to Blackjack. Children of Poseidon have the ability to communicate with horses, since our father created them."

There it was again, that look that made me think I really was crazy. Well, Annabeth _does_ call me seaweed brain.

"That's _great_ Dr. Dolittle." I could tell she wasn't trying to hide her sarcastic-ness. (A/N: is that a word? im gonna pretend it is) "What do you do with them?"

"We ride them, of course." I didn't even need to look to recognize that voice. It was my best friend, besides Grover, walking up to us.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I haven't seen you around, and school's about to start, so you must be new."

"Uh... Hey." Christynalee (oops, now she's gonna 'kick me to Hell (note the mockery)) didn't even bother to shake her hand, she just moved my hand in a small wave. When Annabeth realized she wasn't going to say anything, she turned to me and smirked.

"You do know that you're suppose to be at archery right now... right?"

I just started at her, all confused. What is she talking about? "Archery? I'm suppose to... be at... ARCHERY! OH, GODS!" I ran off as fast as I could, since the class was probably half over. And before long, I heard the horn, signaling dinner.

* * *

><p>sorry i haven't updated in sooooooooooooooo long! i know this chapter was kinda a repeat to the last one, but i wanted to show what percy was thinking and what blackjack was saying, and stuff. I found out that 100 people are reading my story. YAY! THX! BYE BYE.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Food fight and a slip of the tongue

A/N: hello! this is the best chapter so far, and it will just get better. sorry if its kinda confusing. in a few chapter everything will make sense.

KeepYourInnocence- yes, it will start to get very fluffy soon.

disclaimer: i do NOT own PJatO... sadly

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

Annabeth took me to the Mess hall thingy, told me where to sit and explained how they offered food to the gods. After I sat down with the Hermes kids and was finally allowed to eat, I was instantly bored out of my mind. I stopped eating and got an idea. I took a quick look around and found my target sitting near the back of the room. Gathering a scoop of mashed potatoes in my spoon, I watched as they flew across the tables and hit the son of Ares right in the face.

"WHO THREW THAT?" he bellowed, angrily. Thinking fast, I stood up and pointed to the Poseidon table, knowing Ares kids didn't like Percy. The Ares kid threw a bunch of apple sauce right at him and Jackson threw food back. I climbed on the the table top and screamed as loud as I possibly could,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Food was flying everywhere. Half the room was laughing, and the Aphrodite girls were screaming about there hair and make up as they crawled under the tables. The fight had gone on for about five minutes, when Chiron came cantering in.

"QUIET! STOP THIS INSTANT!" The food, plates, and silverware fell to the floor and it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Dinner," he said, "is over. Go back to your cabins or activities for the rest of the night."

We all walked back and I was almost to the beach when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"What the heck?" I knew, without looking, that it was Di Angelo. I turned around and smirked at him.

"Aw. What? You didn't have fun?"

"What were you thinking. That Ares kid would kill you if he knew it wasn't Percy who threw it."

Frowning, I stepped closer to him. "I was thinking that this camp needs to lighten up, and have more fun."

He took a step back.

"Lighten up? Fun? We're a camp full of demigods and you're saying we need to have fun?"

Is he stupid or something? "Yes. It's unlikely for demigods to live a long life, so why not have as much fun as you can?" When he didn't answer, I got less serious. "Aw. What? Are you upset that your hair got all messed up? Really, you need to lighted up, Zane!"

At first he was confused, then curious.

"Zane?" What? No.

"What?"

"Zane, you called me Zane."

Memories came flooding into my head. Bad memories. They had been there, but I had pushed them to the back of my mind. I could feel my eyes watering and filling with tears, threatening to spill. I tried to hide them, but he obviously saw, as I could catch a glimpse of concern in his eyes. "No. No I didn't. I-It was just a slip of the tongue." And with that, I ran away, and once I was far in the woods, I let my tears fall and I started sobbing, but no one could hear me.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. The end is kinda confusing, but u'll understand in a few chapters. Oh, would you rather me update a lot, but have short chapters, or me update less often and have longer chapters?<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Haunting memory

A/N man! im updating a lot, aren't i? to the story!

i don't own PJO

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

It was about three in the morning, and the sun was going to rise in a few hours. I was sitting on a smallish cliff a little ways away from camp.

When Annabeth introduced me to the Stoll brothers, she had shown me where I was going to sleep. It was roomy enough, but I wasn't used to being near so many people; I wanted to be alone, now more than ever. So, I had come out here, and it felt good to sit there on the rocks with the wind blowing through my hair and the smell of the water beneath me. I hadn't slept all night and I didn't plan on it anytime soon; I was too afraid. Afraid of the nightmares, the haunting memories. When I ran into the woods, I hadn't known where I was going, but I had kept running anyway. After my cries and sobs had toned down a little, I had wondered why I had called Di Angelo... that. I couldn't even _think _his name without breaking down again. Well, I guess my tongue had slipped because how Nico looked and the situation had reminded me of an old memory.

**FLASH BACK: A YEAR EARLIER**

That was awesome. I had just started a HUGE food fight at school, and I wasn't caught. I walked out of the cafeteria and a voice behind me said, "What was that about?"

I turned around and he was standing there, blonde hair and all, but his face was unusually serious.

"What? You didn't enjoy it?"

"What were you thinking, Chris? If you had gotten caught, you would have your fourth detention, this _week_."

He was never this serious.

"I was thinking that we aren't going to live forever, so why not have as much fun as you can?"

No answer. "AW. Are you upset that you're hair got all messed up?" I asked him, pulling a glob of sticky macaroni from his hair. "Really, you need to lighten up Zane!"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

...I missed him so much. I heard a hissing behind me.

"Ooooo. Up late at night. Demigod flesssshhh to feed on." Technically, I was up _early_ in the _morning_, but I didn't dare tell them that. Those things Annabeth had warned me about! What were they called? Harpens? Har-Har- Harpies? Oh, whatever. I quickly stood up, and jumped of the cliff. Thankfully, there was water at the bottom. They didn't follow me, and I stayed underwater until they were gone.

The sun was about to rise, so I swam the the beach, and quickly hurried to the cramped Hermes cabin before anyone could see me.

* * *

><p>AN Hi! im gonna start updating quicker! Yeah, there that was again, him- Zane. Who is he? you will find out in later chapters.

Pretty, pretty, pretty, PLEASE, review? PLEASE?


	9. Daughter of ?

A/N Hello! I will update as quickly as possible. I am glad you are all liking my story! You might ant to pay close attention to the way people see Chris for the next few chapters. CLOSE ATTENTION. Virtual cookies to anyone who can PM me and tell me what changes when they talk about her.

I dont own PJO just a chubby little dog with a gray butt.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

'_Really, you need to lighten up, Zane!' _

_ 'Zane?'_

Even now, at about four in the morning, her voice still echoed in my head, and I could could still see those dark blue eyes brimming with tears.

Zane. She had called me Zane. Then she.. she almost started crying, which didn't really seem like something she would do. I admit it, I was kinda concerned about Chris, I mean, she was in a demigod world, and she didn't belong. Yeah, she is a mortal; I could tell by her soul. Uh-huh hello, son of Hades here; I just found out I had the power to.. um, how can I put this? I guess you could say I could read her soul, but only the basics, nothing really personal. For example: At that time when she called me Zane, I could feel something in the heart, something like a cloud of mixed emotions. In that cloud I found sadness, hatred, regret, guilt, etc., etc.,.

The only problem was, I had no idea what those emotions were from, or why she was feeling them. I just knew that Zane, or the memory that was surfaced with him, had to do with something tragic. Now, I could actually control this power, but I was curious. Yes, call me what you will, but I really wanted to know what was on her mind, yet at the same time, I didn't really want anything to do with this girl.

Deciding I couldn't do anything about it right now, I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

I looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. Seven AM. I don't get it. I thought _I_ slept in late, but the people in the Hermes cabin sleep like_ rocks_.

Why am I waiting for them to wake up, you ask? Because I don't like people. It's not like I hate people, I just don't really like being around them. So that was why I spent about four hours laying in my sleeping bag waiting for them to get their lazy butts out of their freaking beds.

At about eleven o'clock, the Hermes kids started to wake up, but I pretended to be asleep. They either didn't notice me, or decided to leave me alone (good choice). Eventually, I did get up, get dressed and go outside. But once I was through the door, I had no idea what to do. I wasn't really hungry and besides, going to the mess hall just means being around more people. After thinking for a while, I remembered Jackson showing me the lake/beach. So I did the next best thing besides food; I ran to the beach. Ah, the beach, the best thing in the world. Besides food, obviously.

I ran off the dock and jumped in, staying underwater for a few minutes. I whirled the water with my hand and watched it turning into a little underwater tornado. I giggled as a little angelfish swam up to me and made bubbles at me. I said "hello" to it and laughed once again when it swam all around me, making all the seaweed near us swish and sway. I was having a lot of fun with the little fish, when two pair of feet swung over the edge of the dock and into the water. I was underwater, but I could still hear the voices clearly.

"Come on Nico. It's really hot out. Wanna take a quick dip with me?."

"Percy, you know I can't-" Di Angelo lowered his voice. "You know I can't swim."

I had to stifle my laughter, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I tried really hard not to giggle, but bubbles floated up and poped at the surface anyway. di Angelo can't swim? Ha! Now that's some good piece of blackmail right there!

"Oh, right. Sorry. Never mind."

I got an idea. Now, you all know I hate di Angelo, right? Good. Then what I did won't surprise you at all; as quietly as I could, I snaked my hand out of the water and grabbed a pale ankle. And I pulled, hard. He came crashing into the water and bubbles went everywhere. I could see his face, even through the fizz and water, and it was priceless. I just couldn't help but laugh.

He struggled, but could not get to the surface. I admit, seeing the look of fear on his face as he tried to get to air made me a little bit guilty. Eventually I helped him surface, and, boy was he _fuming_. Percy and I were cracking up, but Death Breath over there didn't think it was too funny. He scrambled back up on the wood and glared at me, but he didn't seem to take offense from Jackson.

"What the heck was that f-" He faltered, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your eyes. You eyes look just like Percy's. They're sea green."

At the mention of his name, Percy stopped laughing and looked into my eyes.

"You're right, Nico. They do look like mine. I didn't notice before." Nico looked at me suspiciously.

"Chris,"

'_That's the first time I've heard him say my name,' _I thought.

"How long have you been under the dock?" I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"I dunno." He gave me a look and I knew he was aware of my lie.

"Roughly, um... Ten minutes? Maybe eleven." Now they were both staring at me, their eyes wide open and I wouldn't be surprised if they choked on flies. "Well," I started. "I'm not sure. I've never tried to hold it longer, so I wouldn't know." They were still staring at me."What?"

This time Percy was asking me the questions."What's your favorite color?"

Uh..."Green, black, and blue... at the moment."

"How old were you when you learned how to swim?"

Ugh. I've always hated that question, because when I answer it, people think I'm lying. "Well, I never learned how to swim. My parents said I just kinda... knew."

"On a scale of one to ten, how cool is the ocean? Ten being the best?"

I answered without skipping a beat. "Eleven. Times infinity... plus thirteen."

Nico hesitated with the next question "Do you... have a father?"

That's too personal. I looked down and didn't answer. When I looked back up, the attention was off of me. Or so I thought.

"Maybe he broke his promise twice." Nico said.

"No. I don't think he would."

"You never know."

"Well, if she was, she could be the child of the prophecy. Not me."

I hate it when people talk about me like I'm not there.

"HEY! What are you talking about?" I shouted.

They looked at me like they just realized I next to them. Then, as if rehearsed, they said together;

"We think you are a daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun dun! did you see that coming? If not, you might be having some mental issues! Yay for you. PM me if you think you noticed what changed with Chris' appearance. Oh, and you know how in the authors note in the beginning of the chapter I said free virtual cookies to anyone who guesses it right? yeah, well i changed my mind. when you guess, please write a description of a character you made up and I will put them in my story if you are right! Please REVIEW andor PM because I get very lonely. *whimpers* BTW- i'm going on vacation to the beach! so i might not update for a few dayz. sorry! but i will try to update as soon as i get back! bye bye!


	10. My new room mate

A/N heyhyehye! sorry i haven't updated in a while... but i was on vacation! just so you guyz no, my family goes on ALOT of vacations. Now, there's a few things I want to say before the chapter.

first off- puffy-fluffy101 PMed me and told me what happened to Chris' appearance. Soooo she gets to have her oc put in my story! thank you puffy-fluffy101!

ParkBomFan- thx! im so glad you like my story!

ScarPath358- haha! i love him too. i didnt really think he was that funny but im glad you laughed at him!

And to all of you- do not worry this will be romantic and fluffy as it goes on! im just setting up the plot. Thx for reading!

I rewrote this chapter to make it better, and i think i succeeded. It ended completely differently than the 1st time i wrote it so please reread it!

Disclaimer- i do not own PJO any more than i own Parent Trap (lol gr8 movie!)

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

Okkkaaayyy. Soooo, right now I am sitting on a couch in the Big House, while the people around me, some of whom i do not like very much *cough* Di Angelo *cough* are talking about me like i wasn't there. Then again, I probably wasn't in their minds. This has got to be one of the worst (and craziest) days of my life.

"Look, she has sea green eyes, she loves the sea, she's a good fighter, and she's- as much as I hate to admit it- brave. She's so much like Percy." Di Angelo said.

"She doesn't look like me, though." Percy argued. "She has white blonde hair, pale skin, and she shows no sign of powers."

My heart sank, but I tried to ignore it. So what if he doesn't want me as a sister? Why should I care what he thinks? These are the thoughts that I was telling myself, but I still felt kinda betrayed and sad.

"Yes, yes. You are both correct, but perhaps what you two are applying is wrong." Mr. Horse Guy said.

"Look, why does she even have to be claimed?" Di Angleo asked. "I never was, but I found out, just the same."

"HEY! Guess what? Shut up. All of you." Yeah, yeah. I'm being rude, especially to Chiron, but I've had a screwed up day so far; cut me some slack. "I don't like being talked about like I'm not here. Got it?"

The son of Hades rolled his eyes, and Jackson blushed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He said. "Look, Chiron, how about we just have her move into my cabin until she really is claimed. Please?"

Chiron sighed, but nodded. "Very well, Chris get your things and Percy will help you move in."

I wanted to roll my eyes and say 'Uh. Hello, I have no things because of stupid death dude.' But instead, I asked "Where am I moving into?" Yeah, stupid question, but hey; I hadn't been listening to their conversation.

Before Horsey could answer, Jackson stated simply: "With me. Y'know in cabin three."

For a second, I was to busy thinking 'hey, that rhymed.' to realize what he said, but then I got it.

"Move in with you? In that cabin from yesterday? The beautiful one?" Jackson laughed again, which I thought was just as beautiful as his room, and nodded.

Okay, maybe this day isn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, we were surrounded by the bronze seahorses and shimmering walls and I stood in awe, yet again at the magicalness as I unpacked my bags. (Jackson got the Stoll brothers to smuggle me a bunch of stuff from the camp store.) Chiron had given me a schedule, which I didn't plan on following in the very least.<p>

I got up and walked to the bathroom. My hair hadn't been brushed for a while, and it desperately needed attention. I grabbed a comb and started to untangle the rat's nest on my head, but I made a mistake of looking in the mirror.

I don't look in mirrors; I haven't in a very long time. The sight of my blonde hair and my light blue eyes made my heart fill with guilt and depression. I let a sob escape my lips and as second later, I heard footsteps come to the bathroom door.

"Chris... are you okay?" Percy's voice sounded uncertain, as if he didn't know what to say to a crying girl. (Then again, he probably didn't; most boys are clueless when it comes to emotions.)

I wanted to yell that I wasn't okay and that I wanted to be left alone. But I _wasn't _okay and I _didn't_ want to be left alone. I just wiped my eyes and opened the door. "Yeah. Of course I'm okay." I said smiling a fake smile that no boy as dumb as Percy could possibly see through. Unfortunately, he was smarter than most people gave him credit for.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping forward and looking into my eyes. "You look a little-"

"Tired?" I interrupted. I avoided eye contact, hoping he wouldn't notice anything..._unusual_.

"No." He shook his head. "I was going to say depressed, but maybe you are just tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Yeah, rest." I nodded, feeling relieved. "I'm just gonna..." I trailed off, climbing onto the bed that was now mine.

"Take a nap?" Jackson finished for me.

"No." I frowned. "Naps are for babies."

He looked amused. "I take naps, sometimes."

"I rest my case." I said, yawning. I drifted into the darkness behind my lids and hoped my dreams wouldn't bother me.

Ha. Fat. Chance.

* * *

><p>Again, srry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm srry it's so sort. I will update as fast as I can, but I have about four other stories sooo... yeah.<p>

Did you notice anything about chris this time? come on! reread the last chapter or two! if you pay close attention, you should be able to spot it!

PLea$E R&r.


	11. Dreams

A/N Hey! sorry i haven't updated in a long time, but my computer crashed! I promise to make updates more frequent!

I dont own PJatO

Reviews-

Colt in the Moon- i'll do what i can. PM me to tell me about your ideas! :)

magicdemi-god223- I am! sorry. it took so long. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- I hate you.

* * *

><p><span> Chris' POV<span>

_"Chrissssssta..." _

_ I rounded the corner, trying get away from the voice. _

_ "Chrissss!"_

_ Tears leaked from my eyes and blurred my vision, still I kept running._

_ "Christynalee!"_

_ I was desperate now. The voice, the memories, were tearing me apart._

_ "Chris!"_

_ I couldn't run any further. I dropped to my knees, sobbing. The air went cold and I was chilled to the bone. _

_ "You... Your fault..." _

No!_ I wanted to yell. _No! It wasn't my fault! _But I knew, deep inside, that he was right._

The scene changed and I was in a large field with grass that was about four feet high. In the distance was a big red barn with cattle grazing around it. I was a littlw girl again, no older than six.

_"Chris!" a small voice yelled._

_ I looked for the source of the voice, but all I could see was the sea of green surrounding me._

_"Christy!" the voice called again._

_The voice sounded close, but I still couldn't find who was calling me. _

_ "Chris...ty!"_

_ Before I knew what had happened, I was knocked to the ground. A small form laid on top of me, laughing._

_ "Zane!" I yelled as I struggled. "Get off me!"_

_He rolled onto the ground, breathless with laughter. I stood glaring down at him. Then I started to giggle, too. Soon, my giggling turned into a wholehearted laugh. I helped him up and we stood there in the grass, laughing hysterically. _

_ Suddenly, Zane started fading away. He blew away with the wind like dust. _

_ "No!" I screamed. "No! No!"_

_ I tried to grab him before he could __disappear completely, but he was already gone. _

_ "Zane!" I screeched. "No! Please!" _

_ I ran through the grass, crying. I tripped and fell to the ground. _

_ "Zane!" I sobbed. "Z-Zane..."_

* * *

><p>AN sorry its so short. In case you didn't know, this chapter was her dreams. I promise to update soon!


	12. I'm Totally Dreaming

A/N I know the last chapter really sucked. Im so sorry about that! I really suck at writing dreams, but I hope it wasn't THAT bad.

Artemis-girl123- I know it wasn't great. So thanks for the nice review. I promise this chapter is a lot better.

farawayfromnowhere- Sorry for the wait! I don't want you to die!

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris POV<strong>

My eyes shot open and I lay in my bed, cold sweat covering my body. Frightening dreams such as those ones I had just experienced were not rare. Ever since I returned home from Hamilton, New York, I have been having haunting nightmares. They're usually extremely scary; at least last tonight's weren't so bad. Most of the time they show dead bodies, blades covered in blood, murderers, etc. I know they don't sound very scary, but to me, they're real. And those images will haunt me for ever, the images of that knife shining in the light of the moon imprinted into my mind.

I looked around and started freaking out because I didn't recognize the room i was in. I peeled the damp covers off of my body, my tired stretching accompanied with an equally exhausted yawn. Whenever I have those bad dreams, I don't get a very good night's sleep (and I have them every night). I walked across the large room and opened the door a crack. A loud grunt escaped my throat as a brilliant light reached my eyes. For a few moments, my eyes were forced to stay closed lest being blinded. Even when they opened, they were still fluttering and blinking a few times. When I could finally see clearly, I straightened up and studied my surroundings.

It looked like I was in Heaven. Even though the room, or house, was dim, there were ocean decorations glittering all around me. Gold seahorse creatures hung above and beautiful water plants were placed on the walls and tables. Even the walls themselves shone and glimmered, the gray stone shimmering from unseen light. To me, it was so godly and beautiful that for a while, I actually considered the fact that I could be dead. It wouldn't have mattered to me though. After what had happened, I wouldn't have minded at all. Although because of what I had done, I didn't think I belonged in Heaven. But I have already been living the past few weeks in Hell.

I stood in amazement, wondering, although not really minding, where I was. Only when I looked down at my body and found a orange shirt with "Camp Half-Blood" printed across it did I recall what had happened.

I knew that I was in a camp for demigods and I was sleeping in the cabin made for Poseidon's children, even though I am _not_ in any way, shape, or form a child of the sea god. For one thing, I have two parents. They may not be much like parents- they probably don't even care that I'm gone- but I do have two of them. They love each other, and my mom would never, in a thousand years, betray my father. Not even for a Greek god.

Another reason why I can't possibly be an offspring of a god is because _Greek gods don't even exist. _I'm not even sure if the God that Christians and Jews worship is real. All I know for sure is that Greek gods can't possibly exist. If there were really gods and demigods and monsters around, I think I would have noticed before.

The only reasonable explanation for what has happened to me in the past day or two is that I am dreaming. I have to be. I refuse to believe in the gods, or in the monsters. I would consider the option that I'm surrounded by insane people, but I seriously doubt the people at this camp are crazy. I've met crazy people and I know that they don't act like this. Everyone at this camp seems pretty sane, despite being one hundred percent convinced that they are half god. They act like normal people, say pretty normal things, and they aren't obsessive about the gods, like most insane people are about their beliefs.

I decided to go along with my dream until I woke up and got on with my miserable life. I opened the door a little wider, and then I pushed it completely open. My body shivered as my bare feet made contact with the marble floor. The stone felt shockingly colder than the shaggy carpet in the girls' part of the cabin. I cautiously inched my way into the main room of the cabin. I let my feet take me around the room as I studied everything around me. there was a long rectangular table next to the door I had just exited. On the opposite side of the room, near the door which I assumed lead to the boys' room, there was a small kitchen. I had no idea what the kitchen was for though, seeing as the campers seemed to always have their meals in the huge dining room.

In the middle of the room, there was the beautiful fountain I had seen when I first walked into the cabin. Behind the fountain, near the back of the cabin, were a few small stairs that went down to an area with couches and carpet. Mounted on the wall was a huge flat screen tv. I was amazed, wondering how the heck I didn't notice it before. After all, it _was _a hundred inch flat screen. I was smiling to myself, thinking how this dream has some serious style, when a voice that was all too familiar said harshly, "Enjoying yourself?"

* * *

><p>Hey! It's great to be back! now, please! in your review, I would love it if you guys would try and guess who it is that is talking to her at the end. I want to know if I'm doing a good job keeping the story mysterious enough, and I want to know if I can keep you guys interested in this story.<p>

Please review! And I promise to update quicker!


	13. Him

A/N Hey! I've been working on this story like crazy! In every single class I have at junior high, I work on this. I'm really obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians right now. I mean, I always have been, but ever since I found out that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Sea of Monsters movie is coming out next year, I have been so excited that Greek mythology is literally all I can think about. So now I'm (hopefully) going to be updating soooo much quicker. But my chapters might also be kind of short because I get really excited to post a new chapter on my stories :P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO in any way, shape or form. Pooey :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

He was there. Right there in front of me. I had seen him so many times in my dreams, but somehow this was different. I guess it was probably because he no longer had that mischievous look in his eyes, and his cocky smile was replaced with an angry scowl. He had always had a sweet, gentle look about him, but now he looked like he could have killed me in a single move. I had never seen him angry, let alone as murderous as he looked now, and it almost scared me. As I took a cautious step back, his light blue eyes were narrowed and he crossed his arms arms stiffly over his Bowling for Soup shirt.

I sighed. I remembered that shirt so well. It had been his favorite, not only because it had the lyrics to "Ohio" on the back of it, but it was also signed by the lead singer himself. He had worn it at least three times a week and it soon became faded, but you could still make out the bright red letters spelling out the name of the band.

"I-I... Z-...," I try to say, but I could not speak.

"Say it," he challenged me.

I shake my head and take another step back. The more he spoke, the more I realized he was there. His voice was not kind as it used to be. It was rough and demanding, yet quiet and taunting. Although his face was angry and his attitude hostile, his dark blue eyes showed that he was hurt. He was upset that I had betrayed him and left him when he needed help. A knot formed in my throat as he glared at me. I had never imagined that he could have been scary, but I began to grow afraid of him. I cleared my throat, my eyes glued to his face as he smirked at my sudden fear.

"No..." I managed to say.

"Oh come on. It's not going to hurt." he said. Which was a complete lie. It was going to hurt to say it, and he knew it.

"N-no. I... I can't."

"Say it." He dropped his hands to his sides. "Just say it."

I went silent and looked down at his black converse.

"Figures," he snarled. "You're weak, cowardly. You're not even brave enough to say my name."

He turned to walk into the shadows and out of the door when I realized that I couldn't lose him again.

Willing to feel the pain if it meant him staying, I called out the name that haunted me.

"Zane wait!"


	14. REWRITTING STORY

A/N Im so sorry! Seriously, I am doing a terrible job with this story. I read over it a little while ago, and I realized that this story sucks! I have decided to rewrite it, although I am gonna keep this story up. I am sorry! I'm starting the story over, and hopefully the rewritten version will be much better. Love you guys!

P.S. I have no idea what I am going to call the new story. I was thinking something along the lines of A Fight for My Life, or something. If you guys have any ideas for the title, PM me or put it in a review. Please and thank you!

-Lee


End file.
